La musique adoucie les moeurs
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Réécriture de 'NE FUIS PAS'. OS. Slash. 'Quand Harry joue et que Draco écoute… Quand Harry a peur et que Draco aime…'


().().().().()

**Titre :** La musique adoucie les mœurs.  
**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

**Source :** Harry Potter.  
**Disclamer** **:** Rien n'est à moi, excepté l'idée.

**Rating :** K, et encore…  
**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Note : **J'avais, depuis longtemps, envie de réécrire l'un de mes OS : 'NE FUIS PAS'. J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai fait ! Ce qui nous donne ce petit texte… J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût et pour ceux qui voudraient jeter un œil à l'original, il est dans la liste de mes ficts, dans ma bio. Kisu et bonne lecture.

().().().().()

**Résumé :** Quand Harry joue et que Draco écoute… Quand Harry a peur et que Draco aime…

().().().().()

Tout avait commencé une nuit. Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin et j'entamais ma dernière ronde de surveillance avant d'aller retrouver mon lit. J'avais déjà débusqué trois couples aux alentours de la Tour d'Astronomie, que je m'étais fait un malin plaisir à mettre mal à l'aise, et deux gamins qui cherchaient les cuisines.

J'allais passé prés du tableau de Barnabas le Follet quand un bruit attira mon attention et titilla mon sadisme. J'aillais pouvoir user de mes pouvoir de Préfet en Chef sur un nouvelle personne ! Je m'avançais silencieusement vers la Salle sur Demande et ce qui n'était au départ qu'un bruit se transforma en accords de piano.

La mélodie était d'une simplicité presque affligeante mais la façon dont le musicien la jouait était… indescriptible. C'était doux, lent et poignant. Comme les sanglots d'un homme qui en avait trop vu et trop vécu. Et sa musique était d'autant plus belle que j'étais parfaitement incapable de jouer trois notes avec une simple flûte.

Si, au départ, je me faisais une joie d'enlever des points et de coller une retenue au resquilleur, sa musique me fit changer d'avis. Je n'avais aucune envie de le déranger et surtout, je n'avais aucune envie de savoir qui pouvait bien jouer. Le mystère était tellement plus grisant. Je retournais donc dans ma chambre le plus discrètement possible.

().().().().()

Le lendemain, je passais ma journée à fredonner la mélodie que j'avais entendu la veille. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer en cours, au point de rater ma potion et de me rendre en Botanique alors que j'avais Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

C'est donc avec joie que le soir venu, j'expédiais le plus rapidement ma ronde avant de me diriger vers la Salle sur Demande, en priant pour que 'mon' musicien y soit.

Et il y était ! Les accords métalliques et puissants d'une guitare électrique raisonnaient dans tout le couloir. Je m'étais donc, à nouveau, approché de la porte de la Salle, et je m'étais assis contre le mur à gauche.

J'avais passé presque toute cette nuit là à écouter 'mon' musicien jour de divers instruments. Flûte, violon, trompette, guitare sèche, harpe, mais mon préféré restait sans aucun doute le piano. Ce 'type', parce que j'espérais de tout cœur que se soit un homme, était un véritable virtuose. J'aimais sa façon de jouer. Tantôt avec grâce et douceur, tantôt avec force et brutalité.

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, je m'étais réveillé courbaturé, avachis contre le mur de pierre et 'mon' musicien avait quitté la Salle sur Demande.

().().().().()

Après ça, j'avais continué à me rendre tous les soirs à la Salle sur Demande. Pendant trois mois, et cela même lorsque ce n'était pas mon tour de faire les rondes de surveillance. J'étais devenu comme accro à 'mon' musicien et à sa musique. Les mélodies qu'il jouait, parfois connues et d'autres de son invention, me suivaient toutes la journée et berçaient mes nuits.

C'est un peu avant Pâques, qu'une nuit je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'entrais dans la Salle.

Mon regard avait mis quelques minutes à s'habituer à la quasi obscurité du lieu. Je distinguais d'abord les innombrables instruments à bois, à vent, à cordes et les percutions. Mon regard avait ensuite noté la présence d'un canapé, deux places en cuir, d'un vert profond avant d'aller se poser sur la silhouette assise devant le piano. Je laissais échapper un hoquet de surprise peu glorieux quand je reconnu Potter. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais réagir…

_- Eh bien, Malfoy ! Je me demandais si tu oserais un jour entrer où si tu préférais m'espionner._

_- Je ne t'espionne pas !_ m'indignais je.

Le brun me répondit par un sourire narquois avant de commencer à jouer. L'air était joyeux. J'aurais presque pu voir les notes sautiller dans les airs et me narguer. Cet idiot se foutait de ma gueule à travers sa musique ! Et moi, je restais planté là à le regarder la bouche ouverte.

_- Assieds toi, Draco._ Me proposa t-il en me faisant une place sur le petit banc.

Je n'ai pas tilté à l'utilisation de mon prénom. J'étais, je crois, bien trop abasourdis de découvrir que 'mon' musicien, ce type tellement doué et qui m'avait fait rêver, était Potter. Ce même Potter que je passais mes journées à insulter. Je m'asseyais mécaniquement à ses côtés et attendais la suite.

_- Tu sais jouer ?_ me demanda t-il.

_- Oh, non ! Et je t'assure que tu ne veux pas m'entendre essayer de massacrer une partition de musique._

Il m'adressa un sourire mi amusé mi indulgent puis recommença à jouer. C'était le premier morceau que j'avais entendu mais cette fois il n'était plus si triste. Peu être un peu mélancolique mais plus désespéré.

().().().().()

Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment là que nous avons arrêté de nous détester. Nous ne nous insultions plus quand nous nous croisions dans les couloirs. D'un accord tacite, on en était venu à s'ignorer le jour et à se retrouver la nuit. D'ailleurs nos amis se posaient des questions ! Ils se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien nous rendre si heureux et pourquoi ils remarquaient de plus en plus souvent nos coups de presque complices. Nous étions aussi d'accord pour ne parler de nos petites rencontres à personne. Elles n'appartenaient qu'à nous.

Petit à petit, on s'était mis à discuter. On avait d'abord commencé par discuter de banalités. Des cours, des profs, des devoirs, des ASPICS. Puis de sujets beaucoup plus personnels. Son statut de 'sauveur du monde', ma famille, ses envies de libertés et d'évasions, moi et les mangemorts…

Doucement on s'était rapproché. Et c'est après de longues heures d'argumentations, entrecoupées par des intermèdes musicaux, qu'il me convainquit de le laisser m'apprendre le piano. Ça avait d'abord était plutôt facile. Je savais déjà lire une partition et apprendre à localiser les différentes notes sur le clavier ne me posait pas de gros problèmes. Mais tout ce corsa lorsqu'il fallut tout faire en même temps. Lire la partition, appuyer sur les bonnes touches et tout cela en rythme et avec l'émotion voulue ! J'abandonnais donc, le difficile apprentissage de devenir musicien et me contentais d'écouter et de regarder Harry jouait.

Harry… Potter était devenu Harry. Un garçon, plus tout à fait un enfant mais pas encore un homme, qui attirait de plus en plus mon regard. Je me surprenais à le couver du regard, admirant ses longs doigts courir sur les touches et j'avais un mal fou à détourner mon regard de ses lèvres qu'il mordait doucement lorsqu'il jouait.

C'est dans un de ces moments que je me rendais compte que j'étais tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter. Pas du 'Survivant', ni du Gryffindor mais de '**mon**' musicien !

().().().().()

Cela me prit encore quelques semaines avant que je ne trouve assez de courage pour me lancer et faire part de mes sentiments aux bruns. Parce que j'avais la quasi certitude que je ne le laissais pas indifférents. Ses joues rosies, ses regards noirs quand j'étais en retard à nos rendez-vous, des gestes, ses mots, sa musique, tout cela me le chuchotait !

_- Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose…_ dis-je en me maudissant de n'avoir rien trouvé de plus original.

_- C'est grave ?_ demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils devant mon air trop sérieux, et en me rejoignant sur le canapé vert.

- …

_- Dray…_ Draco ! Réponds moi…

_- Je…_

_- Oui ?_ m'encouragea t-il.

_- Je suis amoureux de toi._ Marmonnais-je doucement.

_- Pardon ?_

A ce moment, je ressentis toute sa colère et sa déception dans sa voix mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais de mal ? Je l'ignorais encore.

_- Je crois que je t'aime !_ avais-je répondu avec toute l'assurance dont j'étais capable.

J'ai alors pu voir le visage d'Harry se décomposer et devenir vraiment très pâle avant qu'il n'affiche un air glacial qui n'avait rien à envier aux regards noirs de Snape. Il s'étais levé du canapé et reculais toujours plus loin en direction de la porte.

_- Tu… tu n'as pas le droit !_ m'avait-il hurlé avant de disparaître.

Ce fut, alors que la porte de la Salle sur Demande se refermait dans un claquement, la première fois que je sentais mon monde s'écrouler. Je m'étais recroquevillé sur le canapé, mes genoux entourés de mes bras, et j'avais pleuré. Parce qu'on avait beau dire lorsqu'on se déclarait on attendait toujours un réponse positif. Et lorsqu'on s'apercevait que nos sentiments n'étaient pas partagés cela fait toujours un mal de chien.

().().().().()

Après ça, je n'avais réussis qu'à lui dire trois mots 'ne fuis pas' avant qu'il ne s'applique à m'éviter. Il ne venait plus jouer. Il ne m'adressait plus la parole même lorsqu'on était en binôme en cours, ou quand je le croisais, trop peu, dans les couloirs.

Je m'inquiétais beaucoup. Il était devenu de plus en plus rare de la voir dans la Grande Salle pour les repas. Ses amis aussi s'inquiétaient. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient au courant de nos 'rendez-vous' nocturnes ! Aussi un soir, ils ont décidés de savoir ce qui c'était passé et ils sont venu me le demandé, puisque Harry refusait de parler. Ils avaient beau ne pas m'aimer, nous voir dépérir leur était devenu insupportable !

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Malfoy ?_ m'avait demandé Granger.

_- Rien !_ je m'étais exclamé, et en plus c'était la pure vérité ou presque.

_- Alors raconte nous ce qui s'est passé ! Peut-être qu'on arrivera, tous les trois, à comprendre._

J'avais d'abord hésité. Me confié n'avais jamais été mon fort. Depuis mon enfance on m'avait apprit à la baguette à ne pas le faire et à rester toujours de marbre, en apparence du moins. La seule personne avec laquelle je m'étais laissé aller était Harry, et maintenant il refusait de me parler. Mais j'avais fini par leur décider parce que même si ils se moquaient de moi, ils trouveraient peut-être un moyen de faire qu'Harry aille mieux. Alors je leur avais raconté comment une nuit j'avais surpris Harry en train de jouer, comment je l'avais écouté nuit après nuit sans jamais savoir qui il était, comment j'avais fini par entrer dans la Salle sur Demande et surtout comment j'avais fini par tomber amoureux et comment je lui avais dit.

_- Mais t'es con, Malfoy !_ s'était exclamé le rouquin, et avant que je puisse lui envoyé une réplique bien sentit, il avait continué. _Toutes les personnes que Harry aime semblent destinées à mourir les unes après les autres. Ses parents, Sirius, puis Hagrid, Cho…il a simplement peur d'aimer et de ce qui pourrait arriver si tu mourrais toi aussi. Donc je pense sincèrement que tes sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique. _

Il m'avait fallu quelques minutes pour digérer ces informations. Donc, si je conprenais bien, ça faisait un mois que j'errais dans le château comme une âme en peine à cause d'un idiot 'amourophobique' ?

_- Putain et je suis censé faire quoi, moi ?_ questionnais-je en me prenant la tête à deux mains.

_- Coince le et oblige le à t'écouter. On te l'amène dans le couloir de ta chambre ce soir._ M'avait dit Granger.

Elle 'étais marrante la Granger ! J'étais censé arrivé à coincé le mec qui avait réduit Voldemort à l'état de mauvais, très mauvais souvenir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres choix pour faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule.

Je passais donc ma journée à réfléchir à la bonne façon de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute si ceux qu'il aimait été mort. Qu'il n'y avait aucune putain de malédiction ! Ou alors j'avais l'option de lui sauter dessus et de discuter après… non, mauvaise idée.

C'est donc à sept heures pile que je faisais le pied de grue devant la statue qui masquait l'entré de ma chambre, une petite fée de conte moldue absolument adorable : Tinkerbell ! Le Trio d'Or débarqua après une demie heure pendant laquelle j'eus tout le temps de me ronger les ongles. Weasley et Granger ont bifurqués vers un autre couloir mais 'mon' Harry qui marchait la tête baissé et complètement perdu dans ses pensées n'y a pas fait attention. Je l'attrapais donc pas le bras et avant qu'il n'est le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation je le propulser dans ma chambre avec pour ordre à Tinkerbell de ne pas ouvrir la porte avant que je ne lui ordonne.

_- Malfoy explique toi ! Et vite !_ cracha t-il, et je compris pourquoi il était considéré comme l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de tous les temps : l'aura de pouvoir et de colère qui l'entourait était terrifiante.

_- Il se trouve, mon cher Harry,_ commençais-je calmement, _qu'après avoir parlé avec tes adorables amis, on en soit arrivé à la conclusion que mes sentiments étaient peut-être bien partagés. Et que la seule chose qui m'empêchait encore de te faire voir le septième ciel était une peur débile de me voir mourir ? Avons-nous raison ?_

Je me taisait dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse mais il resta totalement muet pendant de longues et interminables minutes, jusqu' ce que je craque. Je le plaquais durement contre le mur et m'emparais de ses lèvres. Je fus à peine surpris qu'il répond à mon baiser mais je fus surpris par la brutalité et le désespoir qu'il mit dans ce baiser. Il n'avait rien à voir avec un premier baiser !

_- Parle moi, Harry. S'il te plaît._ Murmurais-je, ma tête dans son cou.

_- De te perdre… j'ai peu de te perdre… comme les autres._ Ajouta t-il après un court silence.

_- Mais je n'ai aucune intention de mourir, Harry._

Je m'emparais alors une deuxième fois de ses lèvres pour un baiser qui fut doux, presque hésitant, et dans lequel transparaissait l'amour que nous nous portions. Ce baiser scellait aussi la promesse, implicite, que je venais de lui faire. Ne jamais le laisser !

Ensuite je ne sais plus très bien comment on s'était retrouver tous les deux, nus, sur mon lit, à nous embrasser à perdre haleine. Par contre je n'oublierais jamais le feu de ses mains sur ma peau, sa bouche dans mon cou, nos baisers, nos souffles haletants, nos cris et notre jouissance : commune ! Si il ne devait rester qu'un seul mot pour décrire notre première fois ce serait sans hésiter : 'un', nous ne faisions qu'un pour la toute première fois.

().().().().()

Aujourd'hui, après trois ans ensemble, je ne regrette rien et je suis plus que jamais sur de l'amour qui me lie à lui.

La nuit dernière nous avons fait, une fois de plus, l'amour. Mais cette fois était particulière, totalement spéciale. Elle était la célébration de la concrétisation de notre rêve. Celui d'avoir une famille. Celui des deux petits garçons qui dorment paisiblement dans leur chambre à quelques mètres de la notre.

Je crois que je suis le mec le plus foutrement heureux de cette terre ! Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus. Je me sens à ma place avec Harry dans mes bras et ma main perdue dans ses cheveux. Et franchement, je me demande comment ce type a réussit à me transformer en Hufflepuff… mais bon, d'un Gryffindor, on devait s'y attendre… Et puis ne dit-on pas que : '_la musique adoucie les mœurs ?_'

().().().().()

**The End**

().().().().()

Et voilà ! Vous êtes arrivé jusque là ? Bravo et merci d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour lire ce que j'ai écrit ! Une p'tite review pour me donner votre avis ne serait pas de refus (j'adore les reviews) mais bon, c'est à vous de voir, hein !  
Bisous et peut-être à bientôt !!


End file.
